History of WBBA
History of the WBBA is the Novel written by Angemon Takaishi based on the past of the Company A documentary novel by Angemon Takaishi , the co-owner and the primary Chairman of the Group called - Ultimate Bladers WBBA since its birth. This novel tells us about all the action, dramas and controversies that happened in the group before. Introduction Soumyo Brata Sen is a die hard beyblade fan since its launch on Indian Television in 2005. He has almost every Bey ever shown in the TV Series. In January 5th 2011, he created his Facebook account in order to make friends with people around the world as well as people living closer to him.He eventually met many people who were beyblade fans like him. Thats when he decided tocreate a group called Ultimate Bladers W.B.B.A. where all the beybladers from the first generation to the second will unite , live like a family, and battle in a role playing style . The Classic Era- February 12, 2012 The group reached 100+ members with Beyblade fans. Tournaments were made, free fightings were made as well and the group generally had fun all through out the Spring to summer. There were a lot of dramas , excitements in the group . And this time was eventually called "THE CLASSIC BEYBATTLING ERA" of the WBBA.Stars and Faces of the company were notably - Gingka Hagane Legnd (Soumyo) , Atma Mark Evans , Prayag Dev Adhikari , Alicia Maye Mondero and Helia Grekova. Angemon Takaishi , was and still is the Chairman of the group. Since Gingka was unable to get online via a PC. Notable matches of this era were - Battle of the Tsubasas, Prayag vs Atma, Gingka vs Any Opponent The Invasion by TBB There was a rival group which competed against the WBBA . Called "The Blade Breakers" and was leaded by Sivgat Hassan and Ritvick Khanna . Sivgat bought one of his henchman - Hemant Bhatt . First they stated that they want friendship from the WBBA. Gingka and Angemon accepted, but later while in a match with Hemant, Gingka used his clean finisher to end the match , because of which Hemant Lost and GIngka won successfully. But Hemant started to go against the decision, even though others agreed that Hemant lost from the battle. Hemant then started using foul words on the group, specially Gingka. But Gingka and the others striked back with their own words. Sivgat was telling GINGKA not to say any foul words i.e., defending Hemant in the process, not caring what he said to them. But Gingka took the decision to kick them out of the group forever. Justin Wong , who betrayed UB by saying that he will destroy it, was kicked out as well. This way , Gingka, Who successfully defeated Hemant, also recieived a newly made and the THEN-ONLY championship of the group - the World Beyblading championship. Creativity Angemon Takaishi now bought a new installment in the group - Creative Beyblades. He started making advanced versions of the beyblades which were owned by the members. Later on, Gingka requested him to make a version of Pegasus which has exact same power as GOD. (Yes!GOD IT IS!) , Therefore he gifted a newly evolved, God-level version of Pegasus = God Pegasus , which had intensive powers to destroy the galaxy! More beys were evolved. Like Akash's Dark Knight Dragoon, Tyson's Dragoon A-Driver and Angemon's own god level bey - The MagnaDragoon. Later in August 2, Ritvick Khanna re-joined the group in hopes of making a new beginning. Well his wish had come true and was well received by the group. Attitude Era - August 12, 2012 This era was definitely the most epic era of the WBBA and the entire RP Beyblading historyAngemon Takaishi , seeing the extreme inactiveness of the group, thought that it was time for a "CHANGE". He began working on something , which is commonly seen in the Original Wrestling Show - WWE. He installed several Arenas, Fight Modes, Championships, Stages and even PPVs which were termed as BeyPowerView by the New General Manager Kashif Bhatti. Several roles were assigned. Angemon remained the Chairman and took care of the events and such. Kashif made match cards. In events, there were championships which were on the line. The Screwjob Ryuga Darkgod started to go against Angemon's Decision even though the group was number 1. He never cared about what Angemon did to make it number 1 in the list. Therefore he kicked him out of the group, but he later joined back. The group began to die as usual. There was nothing Angemon was gonna do this time to save it and left the matter in darkgod's hands, since he called himself "The Boss, my group I do what i want". A scam in the UB which was posted by an anonymous user was seen by everyone. It said "End is near" . People thought it to be a joke but it later turned out to be true. The company was running so well , Became the number 1 group...until People's accounts started to get hacked by the anonymous users. Gingka's account, Ritvick's account even Angemon's accounts got hacked too. Later, when seen in Angemon's inbox, its seen that the anonymous user wrote spams on his own wall. Same was seen in Ritvick and Other's accounts. It was later seen that the one who hacked was a sole HATER of the Ultimate Bladers WBBA. Since it was the Number 1 Group in all Asia. But the notorioty went to its limit: The hacker, used Angemon's account to delete the entire Ultimate Bladers from the Facebook. The one even messaged Angemon's Close Friends to do so. They thought it was Angemon himself. Even Darkgod blamed him. Later , Ritvick was framed for the act, even though its still unknown if he or anyone else did it. Reload, Second Hack and New Beginning A new guy named Dan Blaze Kuzo, an employee of Gingka started to run a new Ultimate bladers WBBA. Though he was arrogant, he simply didnt want Angemon to take his place. PS - The group was dead even then. The reason he explained was "Angemon betrayed our brotherhood" reason? He didnt state any. But because of his misunderstanding , he pleaded angemon to re-join UB and Control it like before. Angemon was brought back as a co-owner, the GM and the Chairman of the board. he started running the group , which was also filled with Controversial members like Prayag who has become too-arrogant now. December 27th 2012- There was a certain weird incident that led to deletation of many members and admins of the group. For unknown reasons. Only Cana and Alicia were left as admins. It might be because Cana promoted an unknown person to admin , or she was the one who did it, over all its still unknown how it happened. But the group was safe enough later. Gingka was stated back as the owner. He started and helped making matches with Angemon , in order to make the group rise to number 1 again. The Attitude era credentials, authority figures and ex-bladers were brought back. A Bey Point and Bey Cash with Respect System was installed. A WBBA SHop was opened as well. Overall , after a week, UBWBBA Became the Number 1 Beyblading Group again. MJ, Kashif are now the GMs of WAR and SHOWDOWN respectively. Prayag and Atma left because of the above mentioned Controversies surrounding the group. We hope they will be back . Bringing back the Attitude Era After much discussions, Prayag returned to the group. He vowed to bring back the attitude era with his efforts, following his hosting of King of The Arena 2012. Gingka unexpectedly started to assault Prayag. For no reason. Angemon and MJ tried to make Gingka apologize to Prayag. He even declined a match between him and Prayag to settle their differences. Gingka left the group, promoting Prayag, MJ and KKB to admins. Although some days later the group got hacked, Angemon took action before anything worse happened. Prayag was not promoted. However, Ever since Gingka left, the group was brought back to its roots. Matches between competitors grew as Prayag battled Moinul, Akash Roxx Battled Hemant Bhatt. Last night on Showdown, Moinul was crowned as the new UB Grand Champion defeating Prayag. At Royal Rumble, they will face again , but in a 7 man elimination match. With Beybattlemania coming close to UB, a Road to Beybattlemania will begin after Royal Rumble. We surely hope the group stays like this, with more active, competitive and awesome members. Category:Champions Category:Championship Category:Championships Category:History Category:Attitude Era Category:Bladers Category:Light Blader Category:Dark Blader